La Noche de los muertos vivientes (1990)
thumb|264pxLa noche de los muertos vivientes es una película de terror de 1990 dirigida por Tom Savini. Es un remake de la película homónima dirigida por George A. Romero en 1968. El propio Romero colaboró en esta nueva versión como guionista y productor ejecutivo. La cinta está protagonizada por Tony Todd y Patricia Tallman. Trama Johnnie y su hermana Barbara van a visitar la tumba de su madre ubicada a 200 kilómetros de la ciudad de Stockton Ca. Johnnie es atacado y asesinado en el cementerio por un desconocido de extraña conducta. Barbara huye y se refugia en una casa. Ahí encuentra a Ben, quien le explica que la personalidad violenta de los seres es provocada por un extraño fenómeno que actúa sobre los muertos. Ben y Barbara luego se dan cuenta que no son los únicos sobrevivientes en la casa, unas cuantas personas se habían refugiado en el sótano. La relación entre algunos no es favorable, y menos cuando deban elegir qué hacer para enfrentar a los zombies que prácticamente rodearon la casa. Reparto * Tony Todd ... Ben * Patricia Tallman ... Barbara * Tom Towles ... Harry Cooper * McKee Anderson ... Helen Cooper * Heather Mazur ... Sarah Cooper * William Butler as Tom Landry * Katie Finneran ... Judy Rose Larson * Bill Moseley ... Johnnie * Walter Berry ... Mr. McGruder Producción Tom Savini había trabajado como encargado de maquillaje y efectos especiales en varias películas de George A. Romero, incluyendo Dawn of the dead (1978), Creepshow (1982) y Day of the dead (1985). La película se basó en el guion de la cinta original de 1968, el cual había sido escrito por Romero y John A. Russo. Romero participó como guionista en esta nueva versión, cambiando algunos aspectos de la historia original, principalmente la actitud de Barbara, que pasó a ser más independiente y fuerte. El cambio, según Romero, fue realizado con el objetivo de remediar la primera versión del personaje. Romero además participó como productor ejecutivo de la cinta. Sin embargo, no estuvo involucrado en el rodaje propiamente tal. Si bien Savini había dirigido algunos capítulos de la serie de televisión Tales from the Darkside, esta fue la primera película en la que participó como director. Según el director, el resultado final correspondió a un 20 o 30% de lo que tenía planeado, debido a problemas de financiamiento y de clasificación. Savini además tuvo diferencias creativas con algunas personas relacionadas con el proyecto. La difícil experiencia llegó incluso a debilitar la amistad que existía entre Romero y Savini, la cual volvió a la normalidad años después. Una vez estrenada la película, Savini incluyó en su libro Grande Illusions II los storyboards que había hecho, ya que "quería que el mundo supiera lo que tenía pensado hacer". Patricia Tallman obtuvo el papel de Barbara luego de enviar un video de prueba a las personas que estaban a cargo del reparto de la película. Según Tallman, se interesó en el papel cuando supo que George Romero había modificado el guion original para cambiar la personalidad del personaje: "No me podía identificar con la antigua Barbara, pero realmente entendí a la nueva". El otro protagonista de la película, Ben, estuvo a cargo del actor Tony Todd. Todd había visto la película original y le llamó la atención que el protagonista fuese de raza negra, por lo que le solicitó a Tom Savini que lo considerara para el papel. La película fue filmada en los alrededores de West Middletown (Pensilvania). Recepción La noche de los muertos vivientes recibió comentarios diversos por parte de la crítica cinematográfica. La película posee un 66% de comentarios "frescos" en el sitio web Rotten Tomatoes, basado en un total de 23 críticas. Roger Ebert del periódico Chicago Sun-Times escribió: "El remake es tan parecido al original que no hay razón para ver los dos, a menos que quiera probarse a sí mismo que la fotografía en blanco y negro es sin duda más eficaz que el color en este material". Owen Gleiberman de la revista Entertainment Weekly también criticó la idea de hacer un remake de la versión de 1968, y agregó: "película original fue tomada por algunos como un comentario sobre la guerra de Vietnam; esta no se trata de algo más grande que el deseo de Romero de hacer dinero". Sin embargo, con el pasar de los años fue recibiendo comentarios más positivos. Almar Haflidason de la BBC sostuvo que la nueva versión tiene sus propios méritos y que uno de sus puntos positivos es la tensión que genera. Haflidason escribió además: "Algunos puristas no aprobarán esta nueva versión, pero no hay duda que esta película de terror es mejor que la mayoría de las creadas en los años 1990". Premios Referencias Enlaces externos *La noche de los muertos vivientes en IMDb. Categoría:Películas Categoría:Películas de terror Categoría:Películas de Columbia Pictures Categoría:Películas de 1990 Categoría:Remakes